The goals of this project are to further train Kurt Prins MD, PhD as a physician-scientist in cardiology and advance the field of Duchenne cardiomyopathy. Dr. Prins is currently a Cardiology fellow in the Physician- Scientist Training Program at the University of Minnesota, a combined research and clinical track which dedicates three years of protected time for research and two years to clinical cardiology training. Dr. Prins has elected to continue his research training in the laboratory of Dr. Joseph Metzger, a world leader in cardiac physiology and Duchenne cardiomyopathy. Dr. Prins' educational objectives include gaining expertise in cardiac physiology by working in a lab of an established investigator in cardiology and attending seminars to gain further exposure to outside investigators and build possible collaborations. The research project will investigate the role of disorganized microtubules in Duchenne cardiomyopathy. Dr. Prins authored the manuscript that first described the dystrophin-microtubule interaction and he now looks to build on these findings by probing the cardiac-specific physiological consequences of disorganized microtubules. This project will study the link between microtubule disorganization with t-tubule disruptions and calcium handling abnormalities, and will also test the hypothesis that targeting microtubules with colchicine will be a novel therapy for Duchenne cardiomyopathy. If results are positive, this project will identify colchicine, an already FDA-approved medication, as a therapy for Duchenne cardiomyopathy and thus allow for quick translation into a Duchenne-orientated clinical trial. The training of Dr. Prins as physician-scientist will advance the mission of the NIH by creating a scientist that will conduct clinically relevant research.